Sephiroth's Path Into Insanity
by PaganTyrant
Summary: This fic is about a STRAIGHT Sephiroth and his path into higher ranking officer in the Shinra Elite


Note: You know this guy, Mr. Black Leather Long Sword Killing Machine but this story will take you into a trip of insanity and love. How Sephiroth become what he is known as today. But was Hojo the main cause of this?  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own ff7(duh) its not my game(duh). (OR IS IT!? MUHAHAHAHA!....no its not.)*lowers head in shame*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Intro: We all know the story, Cloud thinks he was in SOLDIER, but he really wasn't. Got flash-backs of higher ranking officers raping his bony spiky ass..(lol) But this story will be about Sephiroth himself, not Hojo, Cloud, or Shinra. (hough Shinra of course will be involved) And if your wondering, NO Sephiroth will not be a fudge packer in this fic. ^.^ This fic will take you into a jounrey far and beyond into a maze of killing, sex,(STRAIGHT SEX) and sorrow.  
  
Sephiroth's path into insanity  
  
Chaper 1. Far and beyond, as was before cloud and his possie brought the world back into the rich green nature it is now. There was a dark lingering cloud floating up into the sky. Blocking the sun and its warm rays. Women and children were shown no mercy among theives and gangs. And that was the above ground life. Down into the slums were echoing baby cries. And mourns of pain and agony.  
People cared not about others, it was every man for himself. In the large city of midgar, through the smog and screams, lurked a new disturbing plan to make the army of Shinra even more powerful. The President of Shinra Ico. was a rather short man with a fading hair line. His cloths were thoughs of a king's as if he thought he was better then everyone else. He was sitting in a silver platted chair speaking to the man across the room from him. "Wutai(yuffies village) soldiers are starting to push our front line backwards. I need more soldiers. We need to stop Wutain soldiers from breaking our line! Heggar! you said Hojo might have figured something out to help are war efferts? Then speak! I'm growing tired of listening to your excuses! Get to the point!"  
"Well sir, Hojo explained to me about the infusing of Mako energy into soldiers, I know only a few elite soldiers have this done to them. Its extremely dangerous in our part. Because it makes them stronger, and more intelligent. Making them faster and better killing machines." President shinra stood up from his chair and walked slowly towards the window looking down among the chaos that is midgar. "Well" said the President. "I guess we have to point a direct leader then...someone who would be able to lead our soldiers into victory" As the two men were talking, the door opens slowly towards the inside then 'thumps' against the wall. Both the President and Heggar turn to look and see whos in the doorway.  
A man with a white science coat and glasses strolls into the room. He runs his hands through his thin black hair and addresses the President "I couldn't help but over-hear your cries of mercy Mr. President. The President looked stunned that someone would say that to him. Then just as the President was about to speak Heggar got inbetween the two men. "Uh...uh sir this is our top leading Scientist, Dr. Hojo. He was the one who came up with the extra mako infusion sir. Please hear him out. The President snarled that someone could speak in such disrespectful tongue to him. Then Heggar places his hand on the Presidents shoulder "please sir, for the war, for victory." The President backs down and looks away, trying to swollow his pride. "Ok Hojo, lets hear what you have to say." Hojo seems to slither over towards a chair and pulls it outwards, taking a seat. "Well gentlemen. We our stuck between a rock in a hard place, hmm?" Hojo seems to chuckle as he watches the president's temper rage within himself.  
Hojo speaks with sly cunning tone in his voice, always pushing up his glasses when the slide down his long slender nose "Ok Mr. President as we know, we cant infuse all the soldiers with 100% mako energy, correct? For they will most likly go crazy and probably kill everyone around them, if not themselves first. But we cant just leave the mako idea behind because the Wutain soldiers are getting a strong foothold back within their own homeland. So what I think should happen we do use one man, one soldier take him from just a mear human, into the most lethal fighting machine known to shinra history. Though our soldiers now wouldnt be able to handle that type of mako injection at one time. So we must start with a child...a mear 7 year old."  
The President looks up slowly "Hojo, are you mad? We need improvement now! I can't wait for this 7 year old to grow up and become some big shot shinra hero." Hojo, looks down running his hands through his hair. "Mr. President, we need a soldier like this. Like I said before our current soldiers cannot handle that much mako energy. This is your only way to victory!" Hojo stands up and slams his hand on the large desk "And we must start infusion now! There is no time to loose!" Heggar looks over at Hojo with a ponderous glare. "Hojo...we need improvement now. As the President said we cannot stand by and watch while are frontlines because man handled by the enemy. And we cant afford to wait on a 7 year old child!" The President waves his hands to motion towards Heggar "shut up" says the President. The round man in red looks over at Hojo in question "So this seems to be the only way possible to gain our victory back in Wutai. Hojo...contact me in the morning. Hojo smirks towards Heggar as he turns. "Very well Mr. President, you will not be displeased. I'll see to it." 


End file.
